Insomnio
by Adhama
Summary: Una pequeña "viñeta" sobre: Lo que una noche de insomnio te hace divagar ¿cierto? Jazz.


**Mi primer intento de fanfic en Danny Phantom.**

 **Danny Phantom no me pertenece, su creador es Butch Hartman. Y yo sólo estoy atreviéndome a usar sus personajes por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

 **La trama ocurre después del capítulo final, en donde Danny salva a la Tierra del meteorito. Y esto nace por leer el crack pairing de DannyJazz.**

Avertencias: Posible OCC.

 **No estoy en mi mejor momento de creatividad, así que pueden considerarlo como un drabble aunque tiene 675 palabras, entonces ya no sé la definición ¿viñeta? Sólo espero les guste.  
** Pienso hacer una continuación, pero en otra historia, eso si logro desarrollar la idea. ¡Gracias!

* * *

 **Insomnio.**

Si había algo que empezaba a odiar con todo su ser, era el avance de las manecillas del reloj. Había visto la hora en tres ocasiones sintiendo que había pasado un considerable tiempo entre ellas, tan sólo para descubrir que no habían pasado más que quince minutos por las tres.

Tic-tac, tic-tac... el sonido del reloj comenzaba a retumbar en sus oídos, sus ojos se sentían realmente pesados por el sueño pero su cabeza...

— _¡Para con eso!_ —se reprendía mentalmente.

Y es que " _eso"_ llevaba días quitándole el sueño. No es que no hubiese tenido que desvelarse algunas veces por tareas, pero una cosa era desvelarse por el deber y otra perder el sueño por algo tan absurdo.

— _Es una locura, es una locura Jasmine._

Ella ya sabía que en algún momento de su vida, llegaría a pasar por lo que ahora pasaba, pero no se imaginó que sería justo de esa manera. Y estaba bien, era natural en su edad que un día le interesara algún chico. Claro, no lo imaginó tan pronto dado que en la Casper High no parecía haber alguien que pudiera interesarle. Los chicos tenían más hormonas que cerebro, y ella había imaginado que el día que se enamorara, sería de un hombre con cerebro, como un eminente profesor o científico, que no fuera del tipo de su padre cabe aclarar. Pero _él_ ni era profesor, ni era científico y tampoco estaba cerca de ser un hombre.

— _Pero está madurando y comienza a actuar como un hombre_ —le dijo su yo interno.

— Debes estar bromeando—negó.

— _Sabes que no._

— ¡Es imposible, le llevo tres años!

— _¡Cuánta diferencia!_ —se burló.

— No es mi tipo.

— ¿ _Tienes un tipo?_

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!—exasperada— Es decir, no es el mejor en la escuela, no es muy intelectual, y sí, es un chico maravilloso, que cada día que pasa me asombra y me hace admirarle más, por que... lo que él ha hecho no lo haría cualquiera. Pero...

— _¿Pero?_

— Lo que yo siento, debe ser una confusión, _ÉL_ no puede interesarme de ese modo ¡No debe!

— _Pero lo hace, te interesa de ese modo._

— ¡Basta ya! —gritó y pronto se dio cuenta que lo había gritado en voz alta— demonios.

— _Está bien, puedes negarlo tanto como quieras pero sabes que... entre más te resistas, más..._

— ¡Déjame en paz!

— Jazz, ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz de su hermano la hizo romper su auto discusión. Y verlo en su habitación convertido en fantasma la alarmó.

— D-danny ¿qué haces aquí?

— Lo siento, pero te escuché gritar y creí que estabas en problemas—respondió— ¿qué ocurrió?

— Ah, eso... disculpa sólo tuve... una pesadilla, sí, sólo eso.

— ¿Qué soñaste? —preguntó y ella se sobresaltó— Si me lo dices, tu pesadilla no se hará realidad, ya sabes, los sueños que se cuentan no se cumplen— le sonrió mientras deshacía su transformación.

Jazz se conmovió con su comentario, pero al escuchar en su mente un _"Aww, qué tierno"_ decidió dejarlo al margen de su problema.

— Te lo agradezco pero no es nada importante Danny— le sonrió.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, anda ya ve a dormir, son las 3:25 a.m. y mañana hay escuela.

— Está bien, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

— Eso lo sé, pequeño súper héroe — le revolvió el cabello con la mano.

— Jazz, no me trates como un niño y ¡no soy pequeño!— se quejó y ella sonrió.

— Lo sé, eres Danny el fantasma, el héroe que salvó al mundo entero, pero... para mí sigues siendo mi hermanito.

— No tienes remedio— sonrió.

— Que descanses.

— Tú también.

Una vez que se fue, Jazz sonrió "En realidad... sólo es que antes él era quien me admiraba por ser su hermana mayor y ahora, soy yo quien lo admira por que... mi pequeño hermano se ha convertido en un gran hombre y en un héroe."

Y con esos pensamientos, decidió ir a dormir...

— _Eso es lo que tú quieres creer..._

03:45 a.m. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, otra vez...


End file.
